An electronic smoking device, such as an electronic cigarette (e-cigarette), typically has a housing accommodating an electric power source (e.g. a single use or rechargeable battery, electrical plug, or other power source), and an electrically operable atomizer. The atomizer vaporizes or atomizes liquid supplied from a liquid supply with a heating element and provides vaporized or atomized liquid as an aerosol. Control electronics control the activation of the atomizer. In some electronic cigarettes, an airflow sensor is provided within the electronic smoking device which detects a user puffing on the device (e.g., by sensing an under-pressure or an air flow pattern through the device). The airflow sensor indicates or signals the puff to the control electronics to power up the device and generate vapor. In other e-cigarettes, a switch is used to power up the e-cigarette to generate a puff of vapor.
The heating element of conventional atomizers uses metallic heating wires wrapped around porous wick materials (such as cotton or silica). Alternatively, coil-less heating elements can be used in improved atomizers. Both designs require an element to transport liquid to the heating section of the heating element. Engineering challenges accordingly remain in providing improved atomizers for electronic cigarettes.